<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smells Like Teenage Drama by MagicaDraconia16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633650">Smells Like Teenage Drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16'>MagicaDraconia16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Bingos [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Eavesdropping, Gen, Humor, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Loki Bingo, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker is scarred for life, StarkBucks Bingo 2020, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Teenage Drama, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Bingo Flash, Trope Bingo Round 15, Winter Soldier Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a teenage superhero, it's bad enough to have one father figure, never mind two or three. Let alone <em>five</em>. Peter Parker would like to reiterate: he is <em>not</em> a child!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; James "Bucky" Barnes, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Stephen Strange, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Bingos [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Ironhusbands Bingo 2020, Loki Bingo 2020-2021, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smells Like Teenage Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written for: </p>
<p>(deep breath!) </p>
<p><b>Tony Stark September Flash Bingo:</b> <em>027 - Peter Parker</em><br/><b>Trope Bingo Round 15:</b> <em>N4 - Loss of Innocence</em><br/><b>MCU Kink Bingo:</b> <em>O4 - Mommy/Daddy Kink</em><br/><b>Marvel Polyship Bingo:</b> <em>I3 - Daddy/Momma/Boss</em><br/><b>IronStrange Bingo:</b> <em>G2 - Peter Parker</em><br/><b>Bucky Barnes Bingo:</b> <em>Y3 - Sunshowers</em><br/><b>StarkBucks Bingo:</b> <em>N2 - Bucky/Tony/Rhodey</em><br/><b>Bad Things Happen Bingo:</b> <em>G3 - Childhood Trauma</em><br/><b>IronHusbands Bingo:</b> <em>I3 - Pepper Potts</em><br/>and finally <b>Loki Bingo:</b> <em>B1 - Stephen Strange</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Card Number: 027 (TSB) | 22 (IronStrange) | Mk2003 (IronHusbands)<br/>Square Filled: (as above)<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; James "Bucky" Barnes, Peter Parker &amp; Stephen Strange, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags: Teenage drama, Peter Parker is scarred for life, implied/referenced 5-way poly (as above), way too many father figures</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker, as Spider-Man, was the youngest Avenger by a good few years, so it perhaps wasn’t surprising that the rest of the team tended to treat him like their son – God knows, Mr Stark had been doing so for years, to the point where it was a daily, no, <em>hourly</em> battle to prevent himself from slipping up and calling the older man <em>Dad</em> – but Peter dearly wished that they would stop acting as if he were five years old.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t <em>need</em> a waterproof jacket!” he protested now to, oddly, the Winter Soldier. “It’s not even <em>scheduled</em> to rain in the next few hours!”</p>
<p>Bucky Barnes glared at him and thrust the jacket into his chest more demandingly. The Winter Soldier didn’t tend to speak much nowadays, but he certainly managed to get his point across well enough without words.</p>
<p>“Better take it, Underroos,” Mr Stark said as he ambled his way through the Compound’s entrance way. “He’s not gonna give up until you do.”</p>
<p>“But what if I just… left without it?” Peter suggested.</p>
<p>There was a short growling noise, and the next thing Peter knew, he was being manhandled and spun and, somehow, he ended up pretty much back where they’d started except with him now wearing the jacket that Mr Barnes had been pushing at him. “Wha…?” he spluttered, lifting his arms to stare at them incredulously.</p>
<p>Mr Stark actually laughed out loud. “That,” he managed to get out, sinking down onto the nearest flat surface and wrapping an arm around his midsection. “That’s what if you tried to leave without it.”</p>
<p>Peter scowled at him, then at Mr Barnes, then huffed and turned to leave. Just because he had to <em>leave</em> with the jacket didn’t mean he had to <em>keep</em> wearing it once he’d left, he consoled himself.</p>
<p>But just as he reached the door, he made the mistake of looking back at where Mr Stark was still cackling madly. The Winter Soldier was staring at Peter, his arms now folded across his chest and face resting in a chillingly neutral expression. He raised an eyebrow at Peter. Peter gulped and hastily turned back to the door.</p>
<p>Maybe he would keep the jacket on all the way home after all.</p><hr/>
<p>“Hey, hello? Anyone here?” Peter called out several nights later. He’d swung by the Compound after school, but it was surprisingly empty for mid-afternoon. Peter was starting to get worried that there’d been a call to assemble that he’d missed – or been deliberately left out of – and that the team were off fighting some big bad somewhere.</p>
<p>“I’m an Avenger, too, ya know,” he groused to himself as he slung his bag onto the nearest chair and headed for the kitchen. Sure he’d just had lunch a few hours ago, but he was a growing boy, as Aunt May kept lamenting, and his spider metabolism was on par with a supersoldier’s. He knew, because he and Mr Barnes had once had an eating contest to discover who could pack away the most food in one sitting. It had been a <em>very</em> close call; Peter had won by one taco. Mr Stark had joked that with such huge mouths to feed, it was a good thing that he was a billionaire.</p>
<p>Rummaging through the large industrial-sized fridge, Peter paused as a faint noise came to him. He cocked his head as it came again. Was someone still here at the Compound after all and in trouble? Or had someone broken in? Although, he had no idea who on earth would think it was a good idea to try and break into the <em>Avengers’ Compound</em>.</p>
<p>“Hello?” he called, tentatively. There was no reply, save for another faint noise.</p>
<p>Sincerely regretting that he’d left his webslingers in his bag – in the other direction – Peter carefully entered the hallway that led back towards Mr Stark’s personal wing. Colonel Rhodes had a room somewhere back here, but he was supposed to be out on some kind of military manoeuvres.</p>
<p>The noise came again, and this time Peter could hear it well enough to realise that something was creaking. He came to a halt in the middle of the hall, wondering whether he should carry on and investigate – <em>what if someone was in trouble?</em> – or go back and see if he could find Mr Stark. Or anybody.</p>
<p>A muffled groan made his mind up for him, and he burst into a dead sprint. He had no weapon, no handy web to tie bad guys up with, he didn’t even have the protection of his suit, but he was <em>not</em> going to let someone get hurt on <em>his</em> watch!</p>
<p>“Stop right there!” he yelled, as he crashed through what he belatedly realised was Mr Stark’s bedroom door.</p>
<p>The pile of bodies on the bed obediently froze, and not so obediently turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“…” Peter squeaked, as his eyes caught up with his brain and he abruptly realised that everyone on that bed was naked. <em>Naked</em>. On the <em>bed</em>. “Oh, shoot!” he squeaked again, and hastily clapped his hands over his eyes.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” he heard a voice ask. He thought it might be Mr Stark, but he was most definitely <em>not</em> going to risk looking to find out.</p>
<p>There was the sound of a smack. “I <em>told</em> you Peter would be home soon,” someone else complained.</p>
<p>“I thought we’d be done by then!” Mr Stark said in an aggravated manner.</p>
<p>A third someone snorted in amusement. “And we all know how <em>fast</em> you are,” they said, in what sounded like Mr Doctor Strange’s dry voice.</p>
<p>“Excuse you, <em>rude</em>!” Mr Stark yelped, just as the smacking sound came again.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Mr Doctor Strange complained.</p>
<p>“Watch your language, there’s <em>young ears</em> present,” someone else – gosh, just how many people were <em>in</em> this bed—? Nope, nah-uh, Peter was <em>not</em> thinking about that! – said, gruffly.</p>
<p>Peter began backing towards the ruins of the door. “Um, I’ll just – Aunt May – homework – cooking,” he mumbled, then let out a yelp as he banged into the door. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he lowered one hand to fumble behind himself for the door handle. Wrenching it open, he sidled around the door, not daring to open his eyes or lower his other hand until he was certain he was facing into the hallway again. “Uh, bye!” he called over his shoulder as he hastily slammed the door – for all the good it did with a hole in the middle of it – and then cringed as he all but ran back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Aunt May’s cooking was <em>definitely</em> the safer option tonight.</p><hr/>
<p>“Why do you treat the spider child as your own son?”</p>
<p>The question caused Peter to come to a halt just outside the Compound common lounge. “Spider-<em>Man</em>,” he mouthed to himself, indignantly, although he was interested in the answer as well.</p>
<p>The lounge area sounded absolutely full of people, but Peter thought it might have been Mr Loki who’d asked. Nobody else insisted on calling him ‘child’ quite like the Norse god did. Although, Peter had to admit, Mr Loki was over a thousand years old; to him, <em>everybody</em> was a child.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” someone sniffed. Peter dropped to a crouch and peeked around the corner. Most people looked for eavesdroppers at eye height.</p>
<p>Mr Loki was lounging back on the loveseat that Mr Stark strongly preferred to curl up on during movie nights. The Asgardian – no, that wasn’t right; he’d said he was a <em>Frost Giant</em> – was looking casually over towards where Mr Doctor Strange and Mr Barnes were seated on another loveseat. Mr Barnes was idly cleaning one of his guns, and Mr Doctor Strange’s cloak was hovering behind the pair of them, its collar lax and floppy. Clearly it was just waiting for the movie to start. Mr Stark, when Peter craned his neck to look round, was lying back on a recliner, his arms folded over his chest sulkily.</p>
<p>“Oh, come now!” Mr Loki purred. Oddly enough, it wasn’t aimed at Mr Stark, which Peter might have expected. Instead, it was Mr Doctor Strange who was pretending to ignore him.</p>
<p>“I treat Peter exactly the same way as I treat everybody else,” the sorcerer said. He turned to glare at Mr Loki, and Peter ducked back in case the other man spotted him. “And if you say otherwise, I will drop you in a portal that leaves you falling for more than thirty minutes.”</p>
<p>There was a snort from the other side of Mr Stark. “Ah, don’t get your briefs in a knot, Stephen,” said Colonel Rhodes. “Loki’s just got a daddy kink, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Peter frowned at this, as everyone else in the room gave cries of dismay and disgust. <em>What on earth is a daddy kink?</em></p>
<p>“I do <em>not</em> have… whatever this is that you’ve just said,” Mr Loki hissed at Colonel Rhodes. He’d sat up to glare at the other man.</p>
<p>“No?” From the sound of it, Colonel Rhodes was raising an eyebrow. “So you <em>don’t</em> want to kiss one of us after you’ve heard us treat Peter like a son?”</p>
<p>“I… I…” Mr Loki spluttered, floundering. “That’s just… rewarding you for being a good parent!”</p>
<p>Peter missed anything else that might have been said, as something abruptly caught on his side and caused him to go sprawling out in the doorway to the lounge. All sound inside it came to a halt as everyone there turned to stare at him.</p>
<p>Peter winced as he levered himself up onto his hands and knees. “Heh… hey, guys?” he tried, wincing as several of the stares turned to stern and disappointed glares.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” said a female voice from above Peter, and he cringed in on himself. <em>Oh, no! He’d been discovered eavesdropping by Miss Potts!</em> “But I appear to have tripped over Peter. Are you traumatising the boy again, Tony?”</p>
<p>There was a hasty chorus of denials, not just from Mr Stark, before all of the men dropped their gazes from Ms Potts’, guiltily.</p>
<p>Peter wanted to deny it all, since he had no idea what on earth would traumatise him about their conversation, but he didn’t really want to draw any more of Miss Potts’ attention to himself. He doubted she’d forgotten he was crouched in front of her already, but maybe if he stayed <em>absolutely still</em>…</p>
<p>“Mr Parker, I believe your latest progress report for your internship with Stark Industries is due. Please ensure that I get it no later than the close of business tomorrow,” Miss Potts told him.</p>
<p>“Yes’m,” Peter squeaked, and closed his eyes until the fading tapping informed them all that Miss Potts had turned and gone back on her way. There was a ringing silence for a moment, and Peter dared to think it might be okay to open his eyes, maybe convince them all he’d just crouched down to tie his shoelace at that very second…</p>
<p>“So, Peter. How long were you out there eavesdropping on us?”</p>
<p>Or… maybe not.</p><hr/>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation <em>again</em>! I am not a baby! I do <em>not</em> need to take a waterproof jacket with me! Look!” Peter waved his arms wildly at the floor to ceiling glass panes in the Compound’s lounge area. Bright sunshine bathed the vast expanse of neatly mowed lawn on the other side of it. “Not a cloud in the sky!” Peter continued. “I don’t need the jacket; I’ll be <em>fine</em>!”</p>
<p>Colonel Rhodes eyed him, then gave a shrug, tossing the jacket over his shoulder towards the nearest sofa. “A’right,” he agreed. “You say you don’t need it, you don’t need it.”</p>
<p>“<em>Thank</em> you,” Peter said with a sigh of relief. He headed for the sliding door, shaking his head. Honestly, it was ridiculous just how much the men around here all fussed over him. He was fifteen; he didn’t need someone to provide him with clothes as if he were incapable of dressing himself.</p>
<p>“Hey, Underroos,” Mr Stark called as soon as he stepped outside. “Where’s your jacket?”</p>
<p>“Ugghhhh!” Peter groaned. “Not you, too!”</p>
<p>Colonel Rhodes stepped out behind him, chuckling. “He says he’s fine, Tony. Doesn’t need a jacket.”</p>
<p>Mr Stark raised an eyebrow and peered over the top of his sunglasses at Colonel Rhodes. “Really, honeybear?” he asked, dubiously. “And you let him get away with that?”</p>
<p>“I ain’t his dad,” Colonel Rhodes pointed out, sauntering over to throw himself down beside Mr Stark. He, Mr Barnes, Mr Loki and Mr Doctor Strange were all stretched out on towels underneath various lawn umbrellas. Peter supposed he could see Mr Doctor Strange and Mr Stark doing so, and maybe being a Frost Giant didn’t go so well with blazing hot sunshine, but didn’t Mr Barnes have a version of the supersoldier serum? Surely <em>he</em> wouldn’t get sunburnt?</p>
<p>Peter threw himself down onto the grass just outside the shade of the umbrellas. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, basking in the heat.</p>
<p>He was just beginning to feel nice and toasty – <em>he</em> didn’t really get sunburnt anymore either – when a drop of something landed on his nose. His nose twitched as the drop ran backwards down to the bridge of his nose and then sideways into the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Another drop landed on his forehead, and something splashed onto the back of his right hand. He frowned and lifted a hand to swat away whoever was standing over him and dripping their drink on him.</p>
<p>But his hand met nothing.</p>
<p>Puzzled, as yet another drop landed on his collarbone, Peter opened his eyes just in time for yet another drop to fall into one. He jerked upright, shaking his head, and the older men smothered chuckles behind him.</p>
<p>“What the…?” Peter demanded, glancing wildly around himself once the wetness cleared from his vision.</p>
<p>To his utter surprise, despite the bright sunshine that was <em>still</em> shining on him… it was actually <em>raining</em>! Little intermittent drops that were becoming more and more frequent, until it was a full-on downpour. Peter and everything around him were soaked within minutes.</p>
<p>When he turned to look at his companions, eyes wide and full of disbelieving surprise, Mr Stark choked and then burst into loud cackles. The sound of his mirth spurred on the others and, one by one, they too began laughing out loud.</p>
<p>“Told you ya needed a jacket,” Mr Barnes said, his laughter already dying away although he still looked vaguely cheerful. He smiled at Peter. “Didn’t you listen to the forecast this morning? They said sunshowers were expected in the early afternoon.”</p>
<p>“I thought that just meant, you know… <em>sunshine</em>,” Peter spluttered. “I didn’t know it meant <em>rain</em> as well!”</p>
<p>Mr Loki smirked at him, then turned that smirk on Mr Stark. “Well then,” he drawled. “It seems you still have a few things to teach your son, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Colonel Rhodes hid his face in Mr Barnes’ neck. “Told ya,” he murmured, so quietly that Peter realised he wasn’t supposed to hear it. Apparently, they didn’t realise just how heightened his senses were. “Loki has a daddy kink.”</p>
<p>“What?” he blurted, and then blushed a fiery red as everyone looked at him. He half expected a cloud of steam to billow up from him, and really wished it would, because then he could hide behind it.</p>
<p>“It means,” Mr Loki began, ignoring Mr Stark’s attempted swatting at him and Mr Doctor Strange’s muttered, ‘<em>Loki, don’t you dare, he doesn’t need to know that.’</em>, “that I think your Mr Stark is a very good father.”</p>
<p><em>Well,</em> Peter thought, as Mr Stark simultaneously preened at the compliment and turned almost as red as Peter, <em>I really can’t argue with that! </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>